


The Advantages of Orifices

by Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Artanis and Sasha [2]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Anxiety, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Protoss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Sasha shows Artanis just how useful her orifices can be.
Relationships: Artanis (StarCraft) & Original Female Character(s), Artanis (StarCraft)/Original Character(s), Artanis/Original Female Character, Artanis/Sasha Benning
Series: Artanis and Sasha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618861
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	The Advantages of Orifices

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when Rohana went on a rant about how humans were gross and had mouths and said we had *gasp* orifices. I thought that conversation between her and Artanis was too funny not to write a fic about. So first time blowjob for Artanis? Yes please!

She’s become accustomed to the stares by now. It used to bother her, how every time she would enter a room occupied with members of the First Born, no matter the tasks and assignments they were allocated, every one of them would all cease what they were doing to look up and stare at her. Some with complete malice, others with curiosity, and a small few with respect. It would cause her great discomfort and she would begin to doubt if she really did belong here, but she would hold her head up high and continue on with her responsibilities. She knows that with Artanis supporting her that she is safe on this massive ship at all times, but it does not keep her from fearing the worst if he were to suddenly be usurped if those that wish her harm were so inclined. She doubted it though. Loyalty among protoss, the Templar especially, was unbreakable.

As Sasha makes her way to the War Council where Karax said that Artanis would be, she barely notices how the other occupants of the vessel stop to stare at her as she passes them. She is a rare commodity on this ship, she understands that. Humans and protoss have not always gotten along, more so because of Arcturus and the Dominion, but Artanis is a rare case, having dealt with humans many times before meeting her. Tassadar, his mentor, trusted Raynor at the beginning of the entire conflict and shaped how the Hierarch viewed humans and in doing so, formed a future where both protoss and humans can live in peace. For the most part.

She pulls her jacket tighter around her as she strides by two zealots leaning against the rails and chatting with each other. At least she thinks they are chatting; she can’t exactly hear them. One of them is waving his arms around as if explaining some grand accomplishment as the other is rapt with admiration. She nods politely in their direction and their blue eyes flick to her and watch her with no hint of any disdain as she passes them, nodding in return. She smiles. _Well, at least those two don’t want to throw me out of the airlock._

She walks up to the large double doors that lead to the War council and waits patiently as they glide open for her, the smooth mechanical hissing of the metal sliding against each other. She steps inside, ready to find her new lover and ask him if it would be alright with him if she moved into his chambers from now on, but she stops in her tracks, hearing yelling _inside_ her head. It shakes her brain around, causing her to stumble and grab her temple as two distinct voices bicker at each other within the confins of her skull. _What the hell?_ Has she finally gone insane? Has being on a ship full of protoss started to turn her into one?

She gathers her composure and tip toes over behind a pillar and spots Artanis and Rohana standing rather close to each other, and by the sound of the heated conversation between them, it is _not_ going well. How in the hell is she able to _hear_ them? She still doesn’t fully understand how the protoss telepathy works, but if they are angry enough to be broadcasting their conversation for anyone in the vicinity to pick up on them, then it must be serious. She squishes herself in the crevice of the pillar and the wall and attempts to listen.

“You have desecrated the purity of the Bond! Mating with that…that human!”

Oh. This is about her. _Great._

The way Rohana sneers the word “human” causes Sasha to physically flinch.

Artanis’s familiar, smooth voice calmly responds to the woman’s outburst, “Her name is Sasha, and you will do well to address her as such in my presence.”

“Have you no concern for what you have done!?” The female protoss yells, “The Bond is a sacred ritual, meant only for protoss! She cannot even begin to comprehend the significance of it!”

“I assure you, she does.” Sasha smiles softly at his defense of her. True, she isn’t familiar enough with protoss culture to really understand what had happened between her and Artanis, but she knows it’s important to him, so it is just as important to her.

Rohana continues on her raging rant, “You are the Hierarch! The one all protoss admire and aspire to be. This _travesty_ will echo throughout the Khala for generations to come!”

“Seeing as how we are no longer connected to the Khala, unlike yourself, I do not understand how this will have a negative effect on our people in any way.” Sasha snorts at his response.

The irate preserver completely ignores is refutation, “Why is she even here? Karax is more than capable to decipher the technology of the old ones. A human has no place on this ship!” Against her will, Sasha’s heart sinks into her stomach. This is exactly what she had feared. Rohana has never been silent about how she feels about Sasha being there, but hearing it out loud and so… _hateful_ is alarming. Do others feel the same way? Is she truly unwanted here and merely a burden to Artanis? Self-doubt creeps into her mind and clutches at her chest.

“I decide who has a place here and who does not.” Artanis scolds, “And you Rohana, are trying my patience.”

Rohana waves her slender fingers in front of her, “How can you possibly defend this? The humans, with their simple technology and their inferior bodies.” _Inferior?_ Artanis sure didn’t think her body was inferior last night. She peaks her head out so that she can see them better. The female preserver hovers in her stasis field as Artanis stands directly in front of her, his stance clearly defensive.

“They speak through…mouths! Orifices! It is primitive. Disgusting.” Sasha’s lungs tighten at the insult.

Artanis takes a threatening step forward toward the floating preserver, “Do not speak of her that way. She is my _mate_ now, and you _will_ show respect!” Sasha’s heart skips a beat when he calls her his mate. Is that what he calls them now? Mates? They haven’t discussed anything like that yet.

Rohana’s glowing eyes narrow into thin slits, “To call her your mate is an insult.” _Ouch_ , that stings. A lot. “There must be a way to undo what you’ve done. I will find a way to - ”

“Enough!” The Hierarch lifts his large, taloned fingers to jab in the woman’s direction, “You will hold your opinions to yourself.” He lays his palm flat on his golden armored chest, “My Bond with Sasha is no one’s concern but my own. I will speak no more of this, and neither will you else I put you in a more permanent stasis. Do you understand, Preserver Rohana?”

The silence is deafening as Sasha holds her breath, anticipating her response. She is relieved when the female protoss backs down, though she knows it is with contempt, “As you wish, Hierarch.” She can't help but notice the hint of annoyance and absolute disrespect, wondering why Artanis doesn't reprimand her for the disobediance. The caste system of the First Born is still very much unknow to her.

Sasha feels something wet run down her cheek. She touches her skin with her fingers and realizes she has been crying throughout the exchange. She wants to scoff at herself. She isn’t one to be overly emotional, but with her relationship with Artanis being so fresh and new, it hurts to see others not being accepting of them. Although, she figured this would happen, especially with Rohana, but to hear such nasty things being directed towards her bites more than she would have thought. At least Artanis stood up for her. She knew he would.

There is one thing, though, that sticks out in her mind that the fuming preserver had said, something about her “disgusting” orifices. Sasha wants to giggle at the word. It sounds so dirty and clinical, but it does give her a wicked idea, her lips forming a smirk at the plan forming in her head. She turns on her heels and leaves the War Council without a sound, hopeful that she will slip away unnoticed.

She will show Artanis just how useful her orifices can be.

-

She picks at her nails as she waits for Artanis to arrive. She is sitting on the edge of his ridiculously large bed in her comfortable night dress, the lacey white fabric barely covering her knees. Her legs are crossed as she is hunched in on herself. She can’t stop chewing on the inside of her cheek, a nervous fidget she has had for as long as she can remember. She is nervous, incredibly so, but also eager for what she has planned for tonight. She must keep in mind that he is of another species and might not appreciate what she is wanting to do, but she is hopeful that he will keep an open mind.

Her head snaps up as the Hierarch enters the antechamber, his form imposing in that golden armor, gleaming in the artificial star and looking regal as ever. She smiles and sits up straight, greeting him with a small, shy wave. Her heart flutters in her chest, watching as he paces towards her with those odd, digitigrade legs.

The doors close behind him automatically, leaving them alone for the first time since their passionate encounter. Which was only last night, but the day has dragged on long enough without being with him. She wants to roll her eyes at herself, already hopelessly in love with him. So much so that every time his eyes land on her, a warm sensation washes over her and envelopes her in comfort and security. He holds his hand out for her to take when he is close, and she does so without hesitation, standing as her bare feet touch the cool surface of the metallic floor.

He takes his other hand and lays it gently on her cheek as she nuzzles into it like a purring cat, “It is good to see you, dear Sasha.”

Artanis lets go of their clasped hands and encircles her waist, bending over so that she can wrap her arms around his neck. She lays a kiss where his mouth should be, hearing him hum happily as she gazes up into his striking, sky blue eyes, “I missed you today.”

“And I you. I thought about you often.” A contented silence covers them as they embrace, but he pulls away after a few moments, much to her halfhearted protests. He chuckles, “Let me undress and we can rest together.”

She watches him go to his strange see-through closet…thing. She isn’t sure what exactly it is but it holds up his armor when he isn’t wearing it in a form of stasis field. She tilts her head to the side as he begins disrobing, “Do you even like that get-up?” She waves her hand towards the shimmering metal encasing his body, “It seems…kinda bulky, don’t you think?”

He sighs inside her head, “I admit, I was not used to such heavy armor.” He lifts his breastplate inside the transparent armoire, his gauntlets and helmet following suit, his black, tendril like hair falling against his chest, “Before I was made Hierarch, my armor was a bit more…revealing. Easier to maneuver in.” His greaves and boots come next, and he is now completely bare to her gaze. She hasn’t seen him naked from the back, and being completely honest, he does look more alien from the rear but no less appealing. She might not ever admit this to him, but she has a serious fetish for his legs, “Though in this set, I am more protected.”

He turns to face her again, not caring for his nudity and walks up to her, taking her hands in his again, “I must look the part of a leader, no matter what the attire may be.”

She lowers her voice teasingly, “I wouldn’t say that too loudly, they might make you wear an entire hydralisk’s skull for a helmet.”

His eyes grimace, “I certainly hope not. I would never…oh. You were, joking. Of course.”

She sniggers at him, “You’ll get there.”

Another silence rests between them, though this one a bit tenser and more awkward on her part. Sasha looks down at her feet, unsure of how to confront him about the exchange she witnessed him having with Rohana earlier. His claws lightly trace the backs of her hands, “Something troubles you.”

Ah. Artanis, ever the observable one. Her eyes glace up into his, her voice soft and timid, “I overheard your fight with Rohana.”

He looks down at their clasped hands, almost sheepish, “Yes, I know.”

She tilts her head with confusion. _He knows? How?_ She stayed out of sight and never said a word. “You knew I was there?”

He leans his forehead down to touch with hers, attempting to comfort her, “Yes. I can feel your presence now when you are near.” He blinks once, slowly, “You might not be linked to me, but I am to you.”

“Oh.” She isn’t quite sure what to say to that. Doubt edges on the boundaries of her thoughts, chipping away at her confidence and her certainty of their relationship.

He pulls away, sensing her unease and hunching over so that he is gazing directly into her eyes, “Please disregard what she had said. She is wrong. How I feel for you, it...” He pauses, his eyes snapping away from hers for a moment before returning, "I cannot describe it."

Sasha smiles, though it is not as genuine as she would like it to be. This isn’t how she wanted the night to go. To be muddled with insecurities and questions about the nature of her presence on the ship, and with him. She needs to steer this, turn it away from that rabbit hole that she has _no_ desire to tumble down. “Well there is one thing she said that I can’t get out of my head.”

“Please, tell me your fears.” He brings his hand up and rubs his thumb under her eye lovingly, “I will ease your concerns, whatever they may be.”

“Oh they’re not concerns.” Artanis leans back and narrows his eyes in a question as she grins up mischievously at him, “I have a surprise for you.”

He cocks his head to the side, “Oh?”

Sasha bites her bottom lip as she takes his free hand, “Yeah.” She turns him around and coaxes him to sit on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. She stands between his spread knees as his clawed fingers automatically hold onto her waist. Even though he is sitting, she is still eye level with him. She bends over, encircling his neck in her arms, “She said something along the lines of, oh what was it?" She pretneds to look puzzled, "My ‘disgusting' orifices?”

He grips her waist tighter, “Do not pay any attention to what she –”

Sasha interrupts him, “Oh no, I’m not offended.” She slowly kneels in front of him, careful not to take her azure eyes off his curious sky blue ones, “I just thought that I would show you the advantages of having orifices.”

She lays her palms on his bulging thighs, breaking eye contact with him to examine the dark gray slit between his legs. It is shut tight, but she can see a hint of movement behind the sheath as she examines him closely. She moves her hands up further, nearly to his waist, and stops just shy of where his legs meet his body.

Boldly, Sasha leans down and ever so gently, opens her mouth, and drags the flat of her tongue across his darkened folds. He bucks his hips with a shout, his eyes wide with a clear question brewing behind them, “What are you doing?”

She looks up to him as her hands massage his muscles that have flexed instinctually, trying to soothe him, “Relax. This is quite common where I come from.” His shoulders visibly release their tension. She drops the sultry tenor of her voice to a more serious tone, “If I do anything you don’t like, just tell me okay?”

Artanis hesitates for a moment before nodding his head without saying anything more. He watches her intently for her next move and she smirks up at him with a teasing smile. Sasha arches over him again, determined to make this a pleasurable experience for him, now fully focused on the growing erection between his legs.

She resumes her movements, using her tongue against his parting slit, all while taking four fingers on each hand and kneading the area around his groin. His cock begins to peak through the entrance and she leans back on her heels and uses her dexterous fingers to coax him the rest of the way out of his tight sheath, the folds opening up to allow the large, engorged shaft to emerge. Shiny lubricant now covers her hands as she forms a fist around his tip that is poking out, squeezing gently and licking soft laps against the heated flesh. Artanis bucks his hips again in her grasp, his thighs tensing underneath her.

He moans gently, "That is _mmn_ that is wonderful." His cock slides the rest of the way out with a bit more force than she was expecting, slick and heavy in her palms. She gives him a few good pumps then she rises on her knees as far as she can to take him fully into her hot mouth. She has to really stretch her lips out to fit him inside, and she uses her tongue to dip into the small hole at the tip of his shaft, pulling out more moisture that has oozed from the head. Artanis leans back agasint the bed, his head tipping back breifly before zeroing in on where her mouth envelopes his shaft.

The protoss below her moans loudly inside her head, causing her clit to pulse with a jolt of electricity blooming in her core. Her panties are now drenched at the noises he makes with every flick of her tongue or pump of her hands. She never thought giving a blowjob would be this erotic, but seeing him claw at the sheets, tearing into them and squeezing his eyes shut, it makes her want to just straddle him and sink his cock into her warm cunt. But she won’t. She wants this night to be about him, and to prove that there are many advantages to be with a human.

She bobs her head over his rigid dick, barely able to fit him inside her already sore mouth. Her hands move up and down in tangent with her swollen, his natural lubricant now leaking out onto the bed from where his cock meets his groin. She twists her fists with every up stroke, swirling her tongue around the shafts head, and then sucking him into her throat on the stroke down. She has never been very good at pleasing men this way, but with Artanis never having done this before, he does not have anything else to compare it too. She is grateful for that.

All too quickly and much to her surprise, the knot at the base of his meaty cock starts to harden and she feels his talons card through her ebony hair. He pulls gently on the locks, his feral groan rattling her skull, “Sahsa….I’m _ohhh_.” He doesn’t finish his sentence as she gives him a strong lick right underneath the head of his dick. He arches his back with another loud shout, his cock starting to pulse.

Suddenly, he grabs her hand and yanks it to the bulbous flesh on his cock, wrapping her hand around him, desperation clouding his normally ethereal voice, “Here, squeeze here.” She does so immediately, a loud moan echoing through her brain as he lets go of her. Artanis throws his head back and bucks his hips repeatedly in her mouth. The force of his hips bangs against her teeth, but she pushes through the numbing pain, sucking harder and clenching her fist around his growing knot.

His cum erupts from his cock in a geyser that she tries her best to swallow down, but there is just too much of it, the white substance dribbling out the corner of her mouth. Much of the hot liquid rushes down her throat and she has to force herself not to cough. She jerks him harder, trying to help him ride out his orgasm, rhythmically squeezing the knot at his base, feeling the flesh has turned rock hard.

His chest is expanding rapidly when Sasha finally pulls off of him, his cock slipping from her mouth with a wet pop to lay against his abdomen, still erect and twitching, cum continuing to seep out to land on his sculpted abs. She wipes across her mouth with the back of her hand to rid of some of the excess cum. Her now reddened lips and cheeks burn and she has a strange sensation in her stomach, almost like a small electrical storm, but it was well worth it to see the Hierarch a panting mess at the moment. She grins at his disoriented state.

She lays her cheek against his warm thigh, her eyes never leaving his face. “How was that for a disgusting orifice?” She asks mischievously.

“That was... _incredible_.” She sniggers at his breathlessness, kissing his thigh as she waits for him to come back to reality. His eyes are wide and staring at the ceiling in awe, as if he is completely unable to comprehend what has happened to him. Sasha giggles and hides her face against his leg, elation bubbling up inside her and making her feel giddy that she was able to render the Hierarch so incapacitated.

She yelps as he abruptly pulls her by her forearms, forcing her to straddle him, her dress bunching up around her waist, and he grinds her still clothed pussy that is now absolutely soaking against the bottom of his pulsing shaft. Her face grows hot and a shiver tingles down her spine when she catches his eyes that are now blazing with lust, fog rolling off the darken orbs, “As you can feel,” He holds her hips to him as he pumps his own against her, rubbing her sensitive pearl and causing her to whine, “I am not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think?? I bet he now feels like the luckiest protoss in the universe, lol. I wonder if other protoss will follow suit and get human girlfriends from now on. Can you image if everyone was still connected to the Khala as he was getting blown? He would be screaming his experience from the rooftops!


End file.
